


Iota

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode: s02e08-09 The Ultimate Enemy, Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Humor, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Young Dan Phantom, ghostly wail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: The first few moments of Dan's rampages and the idea behind the name of his greatest power told through the monocled lenses of a few underused ghost chaps.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Collabs and Challenges with DannyPhantomSG1





	Iota

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6987808/10/Phantasmic-Images
> 
> DannyPhantomSG1's (@Danny Phantom SG-1 on fanfiction.net) corresponding oneshot collection was originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6972859/1/Informal-Inspirations
> 
> Prompt: Iota (noun) a very small quantity or degree

Two gentlemen stood deeply engaged in a diverting conversation that mostly revolved around tea and crumpets and the rule of Victoria (God save the Queen).

They were impressive figures in their long flowing overcoats and top hats. One had a perfectly maintained mustache that curled to perfection while the other effortlessly held a monocle up to one eye.

Their train of thought was disrupted, however, when they— and everything around them— were rocked by a violent explosion, the proof of which they heard several seconds after they had recovered their composure.

"Gadzooks." Said one.

"Sink me." Said the other.

There was silence for a moment. That seemed to be all there was to say on the subject.

They resumed their conversation, changing the subject to talk about that year's tiger hunting season in the colonies and the modest proposal to solve the Irish problem, but had not gone far when they both stopped again, mid-sentence.

They looked at each other, thoroughly puzzled.

"Odd's fish." Said the first.

"Begad." Replied the second.

A definite chill had rippled through the air and made them both shiver—a very hard thing to accomplish since they were both ghosts currently sitting in the middle of the Ghost Zone, but there it was; there was no denying it.

They each briefly wondered what could be causing that day's unusual weather when another sound reached them.

It was a cackle. A very definite, no-nonsense-about-it cackle.

There were very few cacklers about and these two gentlemen had made the point very clear that they simply would not stand for it. They accordingly rose with one mind, ready to deal with whatever young spirit had neglected to learn the ways of their territory.

Absolutely no cackling allowed. None whatsoever. Not the merest sliver or smidgen would be permitted.

The cacophonous noise grew louder and louder until they finally saw the culprit fly into view.

It was a young ghost, hideously dressed in a skin-tight black and white suit, with a mess of white flames atop a face covered in outstanding red veins and prominently featuring two crazed, black-rimmed eyes.

They stepped out into his path of flight and addressed him.

"My dear fellow..." one started.

"Now, see here, old chap..." the other followed.

The cackler had stopped flying and laughing and now stood looking at these two relics of a time long passed as if trying to understand who on earth _they_ thought they were to be stopping _him_.

"You cannot just _do_ things like that." The first continued.

The spirit cocked his head as an incredulous look began to grow in his bloodshot eyes.

"Do things like what?" his unnaturally deep voice asked.

"Whatever was that ghastly wail." The second finished.

"Ghostly wail?"

"No, ghastly." One corrected.

"We won't stand for any more of it." The other concluded.

The young ghost was silent for a moment, then flicked a forked tongue between its teeth and, as a slow demented smile grew so that it threatened to split his face, said, "Oh, don't worry... you won't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> These two ghostly English gentlemen appear right before the opening credits of _Fanning the Flames_. When they heard Tucker's singing and asked "what on earth was that ghostly wail?" I figured they'd be perfect in a vignette to explain the naming of a young Dan Phantom's Ghostly Wail


End file.
